


Take A Sad Song

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Drabble, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Song fic, anniversary of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Take A Sad Song

He didn't mean to walk into Dean's room at one in the morning. He didn't mean to interrupt Dean's singing. He really didn't. But he felt as if he had to, as if Dean needed him too. Cas was on him way back to his room when he heard him. Dean's voice low, rough and broken, singing out the words of a song he knew too well. He had heard Dean sing before yes, but not like this it was always full of life and laughter. This wasn't like that. This was sad, mournful, laced with a longing only Dean could supply.  
  
So when Cas walked into Dean's room, he felt broken. His righteous man was sitting on the bed clutching his knees, a worn out photograph in his right hand. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I apologize, I, I didn't mean..." Cas said as he slowly tried for the door. Dean looked up and reached out to grab him. He didn't say anything, he only reached for Cas' hand. It was then when he understood Dean's silent plea.  
  
" I will stay as long as you'll have me."  
  
 Cas stopped and turned only to find Dean hugging him as if his life depended on it. Cas hugged back with full force, silently letting Dean know he was not leaving. Dean sniffled into Cas' shoulder.  
  
"I miss her so much Cas...so damn much."  
  
Suddenly the pieces fit together. Sam trying to help, but being pushed away. Dean not being able to eat for the past two days, the singing. It's today. November 2nd, is today It's been years, decades even and it still hurts as much as it always has. Dean is still clinging to him as he tries to maneuver them to the bed. They finally get on the bed but not without Dean resting on his shoulder. Cas scoots closer and swings his arm around to hug him, tracing patterns along his arm to sooth him. He knows the song, he's heard it enough, so maybe it'll help.  
  
_**"Hey Jude, don't make it bad**_  
_**Take a sad song and make it better**_  
_**Remember to let her into your heart**_  
_**Then you can start to make it better**_  
_**Hey Jude Don't be afraid."**_  
  
Dean wanders to sleep shortly after. He's still sniffling and clinging onto Cas but he's sleeping.  
  
"Don't worry Dean, I'll watch over you."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry.


End file.
